Supernatural: Logan Darkheart Stories
by dragonfire53511
Summary: Logan was just a man living his life until he was turned into a vampire. But unlike the other he didn’t loose his humanity and he didn’t lust for the red substance blood. He lust for vengeance for the family he lost and the life he should have had.
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural: The Logan Darkheart Stories

By: C.Ramsey

He awoke to find the smell of death all around him mixed with the taste iron in his mouth as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the confined place he was in. It was hard to believe only 24 hours earlier he was working his farm and watching his two daughters playing by the edge of the field he was getting ready to plant. But by the time he was done plowing the field it was too late to start planting that day so he called it a day. An him and his daughters went inside to call it a night so they could have a early start .But that would never happen as something had other plans for him as that night progressed. His world would forever be torn asunder and he would quiet literal loose everything he held dear that night. An put him in his current place and situation.

Logan's hands bang on the thing covering him as he shouted for someone to hear him. It felt like wood to him as he hit harder and harder trying to get it off of him. But as he hit the wood cover it made him hear the haunting sound of his daughters crying out for him. This cause something inside of him to snap as his body grew stronger. An as his hands connected with the wooden lid it shattered under the force of the hit causing dirt to cascade down on him.

Logan clawed his way through the dirt and rocks, It all happen so fast he didn't notice he had no need for air at the moment and as his fist burst out of the ground followed by his head and other arm. It was night time and it was raining. He grasp at the muddy soil in front of him and pull himself out of the hole he made as he did he came face to face with a stone as he look closer he saw the letters L – O – G – A .

But just then his eyes open and he found himself in his hotel bed at the local motel 6 in Lackland, Texas. Logan scratches his head as he got out of the bed and went into the bathroom and started his shower. As he climbed in he heard the alarm go off with the song Savin' me by Nickelback blaring over the speakers as he washed. Once he was clean he got out and got dressed as he listen to the music then shut the alarm off as the song Heat of the moment by Asia started to play.

Logan then left his room and checked out at the main office before getting into his old silver Pontiac Firebird and drive off towards Houston, Texas. Were he had heard from a few of his hunter sources about a possible Vampire nest working in the area. Logan positions the mirror and peer into it to reveal he had no reflection of himself and as he smiled he too had fangs.

"Please if there Justice in this world let that cold hearted bitch be there so they can rest in peace." Logan said to himself as his car speed down the road towards the highway. But as he turned down the another road but as he did a semi truck came from out of nowhere and collide with his firebird send it flying across the road and into a tree. As his car lay there on its side the sound of one of the semi doors opening could be heard as he regain some bearings on what happen but as he looked towards the door he saw the smiling face of a black eyed demon looking at him with a smile on his face.

As the demon ripped the car door off the hinges he was greeted with two barrels of rock salt to the lower half of the person he was hosting. The demon let out an unholy scream as Logan unhooked himself from his seat belt. He could hear the demon cursing him as he got out but all Logan did was start to reload his sawed off double barrel shoot gun. The demon started to turn towards him looking ready to get up. 

But before he could Logan kick him in the face sending him to the ground and shoved his shotgun in the demon face. But it only laughed and said "You'll never find her!" Before leaving the host body in a cloud of sulfur smoke that shot up around Logan's body.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2: Supernatural: The Logan Darkheart Stories

By: C.Ramsey

As Logan finished patching the man's legs with some gausses from his backpack he got from his now wrecked firebird. "That should keep you until you wake up." Logan reached into his bag and pulled out a small necklace that had a ward on it that would prevent the man from being taken by another demon. As he turned back around he got a small pang look in his eyes as he took the time to see the full amount of damage to his car. "For the love of god why my Firebird…..I just repaired it the last time I fought that group of demons in Missouri."

Logan pulled out his cell phone, An hit a speed dial number and waited as he listen to the phone to ring. When someone finally picked up on the other side of the phone line it was who he wanted. "Yo, it me Joe I need you to bring out the wrecker the son of bitchs total my car…….. Yes the silver 67 firebird…… Yes I know it the seventh time it been broken "He looked at the truck driver with a small amount of contempt as he listens to the person on the other side of the cell phone. "Well I'll be waiting for you."

As Logan waited he pushed his firebird back right side up which made him feel more depressed as he saw that the roof was going need some extreme work as it had been bent all to hell because of the tree that had stopped his rolling. He was so pissed he started to kick in the driver side door as he screamed a long list of obscenities as he got it out of system which took enough time for his friend to get there. As Joe pulled up the two old friends nodded to one another.

As the door of the wrecker open the smell of motor oil and lavender filled Logan's nostrils. The years had been kind to her even if she was only a human but even if the years hadn't been Logan would of recognized her scent a mile away. She was the only one in the hunter community that knew his long keep secret that he was in fact a denison of the dead. Joey had learn that when they first meet in the north woods of the Rockies while her and her husband tracked a group of Wendigos that had been brutally attacking campers and a few people of a small woodland town in 1968.

Lucky, for her that they weren't the only hunter in the area because Logan never truly found out how but Joey and her husband Ray manage to locate the Wendigos home but had no idea what they had sign themselves up for. He only knew what he had seen as he came in on the unholy scene. The Wendigo were in the middle of ravaging Ray's still warm corpse with their claws and fangs.

Logan hadn't saw Joey but that was because he wasn't looking for her. He was there to kill the Wendigo. Which he did after a grueling and painful battle with them to the point he was nearly dead again himself. Due to their claws being coated in deadmans blood from all the people they had killed over the time they had been hunting.

While Logan thought about those events, as he and Joey hooked his firebird to the wrecker and took off towards her home so they could determine whether or not the firebird could be repaired or possible rebuilt if it was too badly wreck by the collision. As Joey drove her truck he called the emergency room to report the accident so the truck driver could get help to. As the two comrades continue on their way to her head quarters they remain silent as they went on their way.

It only took a half a hour to get to Joey place and garage, the two of them put the firebird away before getting out of the wrecker and going inside. "Jesus, Logan your back is torn up man go get cleaned up outside in the tub I still don't have running water out here. I'll come out and stoke the fire after I make a few calls for parts. Logan nodded and went outside and went out to the garage to the old Japanese style wash tube. Logan striped off his clothing accept for a pair of shorts as he did he felt some sharp pains as he pulled out a few shards from the car along with his shirt.

Logan built up a small fire in the designated place. He then went to the tube and crawled in as he lowered himself in the tube the scars on his flesh from the decades of fighting the supernatural but several look to be far deeper wounds then the other that came from his tango with the Wendigo. He wetted the wash rag before placing it over his eyes as it started to warm as he heard Joey let out a scream. Causing him to haul his ass back towards the house as fast as his feet could carry him.


End file.
